


【毒埃】Eat me(PWP)

by Noone_wuming



Series: 其他cp [2]
Category: Venom(Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【毒埃】Eat me(PWP)

在埃迪又一次称呼自己为“寄生虫”时，毒液一次次被伤害的自尊心终于不允许他继续说下去。那是在一个充满像他们这样loser的酒吧，久违的一天里出现了两个身材火辣的女郎，埃迪为了讨好她们极尽所能地展示了自己的“超能力。”  
“当敌人出现时，我就像这样，嗖——”埃迪伸直手臂，旧的皮夹克上布满褶皱。埃迪歪着头又做了一遍，还是什么也没发生。  
“看啊，我们这有一个男版的海拉。”一位女郎嘲笑着问他，“你雷神看多了吗，以为自己手臂里会飞出武器？”  
“嘿，你怎么回事！”埃迪问毒液，他可不想在美女面前出丑，“快变出来啊！”  
“不。”毒液在他脑袋里闷闷地回答。  
“‘不’是什么意思？快点配合我，就像以前那样！”  
“你不能用我来讨好雌性。”  
“这家伙是个疯子吧。”两位女郎看着自言自语的埃迪，嬉笑着走开了。埃迪于是又成了loser，一拳打在墙壁上发泄自己的不满。  
“你不过是寄居在我身体里的寄生虫而已，我让你做什么你就得做什么，这是白吃白喝的代价！”  
“……你又叫了那个称呼！”毒液低吼一声。埃迪发誓，自己感受到他的愤怒了。  
“寄生虫寄生虫寄生虫！我就叫你寄生虫而且还不道歉，你能把我怎么样？”埃迪露出孩子气的胜利笑容。  
埃迪又一次称呼自己为“寄生虫”，毒液一次次被伤害的自尊心终于不允许他继续说下去。愤怒与羞辱点燃了这生物的某些肾上腺素，他怒吼着，在埃迪反应过来之前操控着他的身体，从窗户里飞了出去。  
“哇啊啊啊！”埃迪被大力钉在了墙壁上，毒液从他身体里探出黑峻峻的脑袋，长长的舌头滴着涎液，在埃迪脸上划过。  
“我错了，我道歉，你别吃我。”埃迪害怕了。  
毒液露出一个可怖的笑容，“我会吃了你，不过是以另一种方式。”  
在埃迪思考出“另一种方式”是什么之前，毒液的舌头探入了他的口腔。它很长，借着津液润滑与埃迪的纠缠着。被压着的男人瞬间懵了，他怎么能不明白这是什么意思，可毒液该死的太擅长接吻，他的上颚被摩擦地很舒服，如果忽略面前那两排尖牙……不，不行，他还没准备好做第一个被外星人上的地球人！  
“唔！”埃迪大力挣扎着，手掌握成了拳试图挣脱钳制，在这个令人窒息的吻里，强迫自己保持着清醒。毒液感受到他的抗拒，闷闷不乐地抽回自己的舌头，“Why?”他问。  
“呼，你要知道，我们不能这么做。”埃迪喘着气说，“是绝对不行的那种不能。”  
“Why?”  
“……呃，因为你是外星来客而我是一个人类男性，而且我没有什么小众的嗜好。”  
“Why?”  
“……你听不懂人话吗！我是不可能跟我的寄生虫那个的——啊你干什么？！”  
埃迪惊恐地看着自己的衣服被瞬间撕碎，他受了惊吓蜷缩着的小埃迪就这样暴露在他们面前，如果有任何人路过这里，就会看到一个裸男把自己钉在墙上。他想伸手去捂住自己的隐私部位，可惜毒液不会让他做到这一点。  
“你不该叫那个称呼，也不该忽视你的魅力。”毒液微笑着舔舐他赤裸的皮肤，“我爱你埃迪，所以我们要结合。”  
“What…”埃迪的大脑彻底死机，呆呆愣愣地看着毒液渐渐下移，那两排狰狞可怖的尖牙来到了他的胯部，带着热气的舌头在他的性器周围游走着。下一秒，毒液的舌头包裹住他的阴茎，埃迪咒骂着立即勃起了。  
“操，你怎么——”他眼睁睁看着毒液灵活地将舌头卷起，套在他的性器上前后移动。毒液体温本来就比人类高出一些，让结合的地方火辣滚烫，埃迪几乎无法抑制自己的呻吟，操他的，他该死的懂得如何取悦自己。  
“你喜欢这个。”毒液的声音在他脑中响起。  
“我不是喜欢！正常男人被口交都会这样！”  
“承认吧埃迪，你就是个失败者，没有女人会喜欢你，你只能接受我，或者爱上我。”黑色悄悄蔓延，在埃迪身后，几根触须一样的东西觊觎着未曾被造访的穴口。埃迪彻底失去了抵抗的心思。他说的没错，自己是个彻头彻尾的失败者，搞砸了事业和爱情，现在还会“自言自语”。即使没有毒液，他也没自信能像普通人一样恋爱结婚，因为他早就适应了与毒液共处的时光。  
他曾经很孤独，是毒液带走了孤独。  
“好吧，”埃迪松口了，“不过事先声明，我不明白怎么跟你做，你得教我。”  
“当然。”毒液高兴起来。埃迪突然感到身后最隐秘的地方被什么东西贴住。他刚刚就一直奇怪，一个地球男人跟来自外星显然也是雄性的生物要怎么做，现在突然彻底顿悟。  
“操，别告诉我用那里！”  
“不然呢？”毒液眨了眨大眼睛，看起来有些迷茫，“这是你的雌性器官。”  
“不，我没有什么雌性器官！哇啊啊啊什么东西钻进去了？！”  
“放松，只是我的小触手，为了容纳更大的东西，我们得替你扩张。”  
埃迪一点也不想知道“更大的东西”是什么，满满地全是对于菊花不保的恐惧，上天作证，他人生的前半部分是个彻彻底底的直男，根本没想过这样的事会发生在自己身上！  
“不，这个不行，我反悔了，快松开我！”  
“埃迪，”毒液危险地凑近他，“是我太娇惯你，你好像忘了，这是对于你一直以来蔑称的惩罚，你没有选择的余地。”  
“对不起对不起对不起！你要我说多少次对不起都可以，只是别——啊——”  
埃迪睁大眼睛，那些小触须不知道按到了什么地方，一股过电的酥麻快感忽然让他阴茎狠狠跳了一下。他完全不知道自己体内还有这样的地方。  
“是这里。”毒液愉快地确认。他又加入一根触须，让穴口更松软的同时按摩着那个小突起。埃迪双腿彻底软了，如果不是毒液依然把他呈大字形钉在墙上，他早就跌坐在地。  
“Place...”埃迪的声音染上了哭腔，“如果非要这样，让我们去家里做，好吗？”  
“不，我们喜欢在这里做。”  
“我一点也不喜欢！”  
显然，抗议无效。埃迪四肢再次被控制着趴在了地上，面对巷口屈辱地跪着，毒液缩回他的身体，只留出一点触须继续扩张着那里。  
“唔……好难受。”埃迪的阴茎流着前液，他想伸手去抚慰自己，手却被控制着不听使唤。  
“交给我，埃迪，你是我的。”  
毒液说着，让那些触手退出埃迪体内，从后面覆盖住他的身体。他的性器早就蓄势待发，从被扩张地松软的穴口挤进去，一寸一寸地重新将自己嵌入这个男人体内。  
“啊——”埃迪一下子涌出泪水，这太痛了，仿佛被从后面撕裂开，即使经过充分扩张也容纳不下那么大的性器。他第一次知道这家伙也有欲望，他听到毒液在自己脑中低吼喘息。  
“放松，埃迪，你夹得我快射了。”  
埃迪脸唰地红了，他怎么永远这么直白……不容他多想，毒液的分身持续进入他，很快压过刚刚让他快乐的那一点。埃迪的痛哼渐渐变成呻吟，天知道他多想控制住自己不发出这些暧昧的声音，可那真的很舒服，他无法抑制地叫出声。  
“瞧你，已经知道身为雌性的快乐了。”  
“我不是雌性！唔嗯……”埃迪觉得自己毫无说服力。  
毒液开始缓缓的抽插。他的性器平时隐藏在体内，初次露面就让埃迪又痛又爽，它实在不算地球人的尺寸。埃迪的后背全被毒液覆盖着，胸口也被毒液色情地舔弄，此前他不知道乳房也是自己的敏感区。毒液非常绅士地照顾着他的人类身体，没有把自己全插进去，只是在埃迪恰好能接受的范围内。他时不时就会擦过前列腺，埃迪全身瘫软在地，只是臀部被提起进入，结合处发出“咕啾咕啾”的淫靡水响。  
巷口突然出现脚步声。埃迪惊叫一声，想要赶紧藏起来，但毒液显然没有停下来的意思。他只能拼命捂住嘴祈祷这个人不会向巷子里看，同时努力不让自己发出任何声响。  
“这让你更兴奋吗？你绞得我更紧了。”毒液在他脑中说。埃迪全身都被汗水浸湿，呜呜咽咽地摇着头，这时路人已经到了巷口，谢天谢地，天已经黑了，只要他不发出声音应该没有人会注意到他。  
可惜就是有视力过好的人。  
“嘿，你还好吗？”彼得·帕克凑上前。他今晚已经完成了打击罪犯的任务，现在准备回家，可路过这里时却看到这个可怜的男人一丝不挂地趴在地上，表情痛苦。  
“这个人好烦，我们咬掉他的脑袋。”毒液突然道。  
“不！不能吃他！”埃迪大喊。彼得奇怪地看着他，“吃掉什么？你看上去很糟糕，需要我送你回家吗？”  
“嗯……不用了，”埃迪艰难地拒绝，因为刚刚毒液说如果他让陌生男人送他回家，就吃掉他。彼得虽然还未成年，也能大致看出他经历过什么，衣服都被撕碎丢在一边。于是他脱下自己的外套替埃迪披好，又从背包里拿出面包，放到埃迪面前。  
“再见，希望你早日好起来。”

“烦人的小男孩终于走了。”毒液忍着吃人的怒气，把外套跟面包都丢到一边。  
“你有什么毛病，就不能回去做吗？！”埃迪怒吼道。  
“我们等不了。”毒液有些委屈，“刚刚你在酒吧的时候我就想要你。”  
“……回去，现在，并且你别想再碰我了。”  
“不行，你只能是我的。”毒液凶狠地宣布。于是埃迪感到体内的东西又动起来了，他欲哭无泪地被压在地上，在完全黑下来的天幕下被狠狠贯穿。这次毒液动得很快，快感也格外强烈，一股又一股的电流在身上游走。埃迪放弃抵抗，在一次次的顶弄下断断续续地呻吟，身体也晃悠悠随之耸动，适应了这个尺寸之后，所有进攻都让他情动，意识渐渐游离出去，只剩下在极乐之中的躯体接受入侵。  
“呜……我要……”埃迪哭泣着，在阴茎未被碰触的情况下射出精液。毒液也快要到极点，粗喘着持续操干，最后深深地埋进埃迪体内，又热又多的精液射在肠壁上，让埃迪又达到一个小高潮。  
他们喘息着，唇舌不自觉纠缠在一起，温存着互相取暖。  
“你射了什么进去。”埃迪没好气地嘀咕着，现在他觉得肚子涨涨地像是被灌满了。  
“我单身几十年的存货。”毒液咧嘴笑着，虽然看起来十分狰狞，“我们都是失败者，不过在一起就不会。”  
“好吧，你成功说服我了。”埃迪懒洋洋地躺在毒液怀里，“不过相信我，以后千万不要再公共场合做，你还得学习一点人类社会的社交礼貌……”  
“那是什么？”  
“你会知道的。”埃迪转过身跨坐在他身上，“Now,eat me.”

END.


End file.
